


Tricolor

by maximumborkoverdrive



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Smut, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumborkoverdrive/pseuds/maximumborkoverdrive
Summary: In this story I’m gonna write different scenarios . As some of you may know I am Italian, and writing a generic Sam Drake x reader isn’t always that satisfying. This is why I’m gonna mix some Italian slangs and words and phrases and something like that. So here you go.





	Tricolor

Of all the situations you could miss a bus this was utterly the worst. You were looking forward to visiting the Galleria dell’Accademia since you set foot in Florence and that was just not your day. The rain was falling down heavily, not quite the perfect condition to run after a bus, and the museum was 30 minutes of walk from that bus stop. By the time you’d arrived the queue will have been 1 km long.

“Fanculo!” (fuck) you groaned and kicked the water of a small pool out of frustration.

“Mi scusi” (Excuse me) the voice of a stranger made you startle and turn around. He had a peculiar accent. A foreigner, you thought.

“Posso aiutarla?” (May I help you?) he asked with a reassuring smile, as if he knew he may have looked like a threat to you. A tall, older man with a tattoo on his neck, out of nowhere, asking if he could help you with something he didn’t even know. You were perplexed and since he wasn’t receiving any answer from you he continued.

“Uh… I’m American” that explains the strange accent.

“Do you speak English?”

“Yeah” you wanted to see where this was going.

“Oh, great! I was actually running out of Italian. Well… I didn’t mean to scare you. I noticed how disappointed you looked… guess that’s all that bus’ fault” he chuckled, trying to ease the tension.

“If you need to go anywhere I can help you, if you want. I’m here with my brother and his wife…” he looked behind his shoulder, nodding at another man that was studying a map, arguing with a blond woman.

“…And I’m honestly getting bored. Wouldn’t mind helping someone in trouble. I’m Samuel by the way” he smiled. A kind of smile that made you think that maybe, after all, you could trust that man. Besides, he was only giving you a lift to wherever you needed to go. You would thank and say goodbye after reaching your precious museum.

“I’m [Y/N]. Well… I need to go to Accademia, you know?”

“Of course I know. I was actually planning a visit there”

Great, he probably wouldn’t leave you after giving you a lift.

“C’mon, my car’s over there. This rain is getting annoying”

You had to admit, the man was funny but his sense of orientation was lame. At least you reached the museum in time. Although, as you predicted, the queue was immense.

“Fantastico…” (great) you had at least 45 minutes of queue ahead.

“What’s wrong?” Samuel joined you at the entrance of the gallery, noticing your uncertainty.

“Uh, nothing. Just the queue…”

“Well if you hate queues I happen to be in posses of the perfect tool”

He walked towards the priority entrance and showed the security guard a card.

“She’s with me”

The guard looked over at you and then nodded.

“You comin’?” apparently he had some kind of pass. Lucky you.

“I’ve never seen someone being so excited to see a young naked man before” Samuel joked while the both of you were exiting the museum.

“I have to correct you, Samuel. You’ve never seen someone being so excited to see the best work of art, the masterpiece of all time of one of the greatest artist of all the world. Are you jealous because he have the best Renaissance artists?”

“You’re really proud, aren’t ya? All right, I’ll give you that. But do me a favor and call me Sam”

“Okay Sam, I gotta say you don’t look like someone who knows all that stuff about Michelangelo’s David”

“Woah there, I’m hurt. I may look like an asshole but there’s still a brain running this wreck of a body”

“No I didn’t mean that… I’m sorry” you realised how poorly your words have been chosen.

“Relax, I know you didn’t mean that. Just wanted to make sure”

You arrived at his car once again but in that moment you just wanted to keep visiting Florence with him. You were starting to enjoy his company after all. He seemed like a cool guy.

“So, we visited the Galeria de Academia…”

“It’s pronounced GaLLeria deLL’ACCadeemia”

“Oh, sorry. Galliria? Dell’Academia?”

“Hm, better”

“Whatever, would you like to go visit the Ufi-Ufiesie?”

You bursted out laughing.

“It’s Uffizi, like, Uffietsie”

“Man, Italian’s too hard for me”

“Well, this is like ancient Italian, so you’re forgiven”

“Okay so wanna go visit…that? This would be my turn to stare at a young naked lady” he grinned.

“Botticelli’s Venus is a precious masterpiece, I won’t let you degrade it. Besides I wasn’t staring, I was admiring” you rolled your eyes.

“Sure thing dear. I would admire a body like that too” he winked. How could he be so smart and knowledgeable yet so childish and immature? Deep inside you were starting to grow fond of these aspects of his. You were also starting to notice small details of his features. Like his green-ish eyes, his rugged face, the shape of his nose, and lips.

Then you found yourself wandering around Florence with your own, personal, charming tour guide.

—

Sam had never laughed so hard in his life than when he made you pronounce words he knew you’d always screw up.

“Why are you always such an ass!” you punched his shoulder but he couldn’t stop laughing.

“I’m sorry babe but you’re just so adorable”

“Yeah vaffanculo scemo” (go fuck yourself idiot)

“Hey, don’t you vaffanculo scemo me ever again, miss”

“What are you gonna do about it, scemo?”

His eyes lit up and before you could understand what was going on you were lying on the grass, crying from laughter, and Sam tickling your sides.

“You know you shouldn’t mess with me girl”

“Then you stop making fun of me!” you shouted between laughs. You managed to push him away and sit again on the cloth you had brought to enjoy that summer’s starry night at your house. You always loved spending some time in your garden, because occasionally fireflies would appear out of nowhere.

“You know I can’t…” Sam sighed as he, apparently, was still thinking about how you pronounce certain words. You gave him a disappointed look, having him raise his hands in defense.

“Alright alright, I’ll try my best amore mio” (my love)

You turned away because you didn’t want him to see the smug that appeared on your face. You both knew how those two words were like a spell, making you almost forget about your anger. Sometimes hearing Sam saying cute words in your native language was your weakness. It showed how much he cared about you, he could understand the need to hear your native language once in awhile. He knows how much is hard having to speak and hear another language for a long period. Sam chuckled and gave you a little kiss on your cheek.

“Say actually”

“Sam!” you groaned.

“I don’t pronounce it wrong! Actchually!” you complained, obviously screwing that word up.

Of course Samuel exploded in a bigger laughter, having you cross your arms and act like you were offended.

“I’m sorry, it’s just so addictive. I love your Italian accent” he wrapped his arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him and leaving a kiss on your head.

“Oh Sam look. Say lucciola” (firefly) A bunch of fireflies had appeared a few metres from you.

“Uh…”

“C’mon” you nudged his side.

“Luchawla”

Now it was your time laughing till you ran out of breath, having Sam roll his eyes.

“Okay, I guess we’re even now, right [Y/N]?”

“Col cavolo!” (The hell we are)

—

The first time you slept with Sam was the sweetest night of your life. You realised you had never really made love to someone before. You just had ordinary sex. But with Sam was different, it wasn’t just that. You could feel the deep connection between the two of you growing stronger when it happened. He was caring, gentle, sweet and always worried that he may hurt you. He’d never try to do something you weren’t comfortable with. And he’d always take some time to cuddle and whisper lovable words while having you in his arms. The first night in particular was special to you.

“How do you say you’re beautiful in Italian?” he whispered, giving you a kiss on your neck while wrapping his arm around you from behind.

“Sei bellissima” you giggled, feeling his stubble grazing your sensitive skin.

“Sei belisima” he tried, having you blush. It was really sweet of him.

“And how do you say I’d make love to you all night?” he kissed the space between your ear and jawline.

“Sam..”

“What. I’m asking the most important one. My life could depend on it”

“Right” you chuckled.

“Then, how do you say I love you?”

Your heart started racing and you could feel your cheeks burning. You turned around, lying on your side, facing him. You could barely see his eyes, but you needed to look at him while saying those words. He placed his hand on your cheek and his thumb traced a line on your lips while you whispered.

“Ti amo”

His face was closer now. Your lips were brushing against each other’s as if you wanted those words to permanently print on your lips.

“Ti amo” Sam breathed before enclosing those words in a long and sweet kiss. A kiss that felt like a cure, a warm place, home. You wrapped your arms around his torso and rested your head against his chest while his fingers ran through your hair. He spent the rest of the night whispering ti amo and sei bellissima till you fell asleep.

—

The thing you hated most about going home from work late at night was taking the underground all alone. Before exiting the pub you texted Sam to reach you at the station, you were too scared to go alone because this time a couple of your drunk clients were still hanging around. He was on his way so you just had to wait a few minutes before going. It was painfully cold outside but you had to take the trash out. The trash bin was just by the back of the pub. If only there weren’t those two last drunk clients who seemed to be waiting for you a few metres from there. You quickly reached the trash bin and threw the bag, turned around and walked towards the back entrance. Those two men were drunk but fast enough to position themselves between you and the entrance.

“Me and my buddy here were talking about how you’re our favourite bartender”

You tried to avoid them but they were always getting on your way. They wouldn’t let you pass.

“Yeah, it’s not everyday you find such a nice young lady”

They were getting closer, trying to surround you.

“Who also smells so good” one of them tried to grasp at your neck but you pushed him away.

“Seems like our girl here got a bad attitude”

“Yeah, someone’s gotta give her a lesson” you were ready to throw punches as their hands were landing on your body.

“Nobody’s here giving lessons to no one” the most comforting voice generated behind you and Sam furiously reached you, pushing you behind himself. He looked down at those two disgusting creatures as you tightly clutched at his jacket.

“Unless of course you wanna learn how to lose a boxing match”

He was taller and bigger than those two and they decided it was not worth the effort. In a few seconds they were gone.

“[Y/N], baby, are you okay?”

He turned around and placed his hands on your shoulders, checking your face for some kind of mark or sign of violence. The only thing he could find was just tears, while you desperately grabbed his arms.

“No che non sono okay, quegli stupidi figli di puttana mi avrebbero trascinato a terra! Giuro che la prossima volta se qualcuno si azzarda ad avvicinarsi gli spacco quella testa di cazzo! Avevo paura, Sam. Se non fossi arrivato in tempo loro avrebbero…” (Of course I’m not okay, those stupid motherfuckers would have laid me on the ground! I swear the next time someone tries to touch me I’ll fucking crush his skull. I was scared, Sam. If you hadn’t arrived in time they would have…)

“Woah there, baby. Slow down, you know I can’t understand everything you say” he brought his hands on your cheek, wiping your tears away, they were cold but it helped you finding some relief.

“Now, breathe deeply. Relax. I’m here with you, okay? I won’t let anything happen to you”

You managed to calm down eventually, hugging him for a while, having his hand stroking your back.

“I said, the next time someone tries to touch me he will have his head crushed” you sighed against the denim of his jacket.

“Correct” he replied, pulling away.

“Are you cold?” he asked, noticing how you trembled. You shook your head.

“I just wanna go home”

He removed his jacket and wrapped it around you. You didn’t even try to protest, it never worked with him. Sam took your hand and squeezed it tightly, trying to generate some kind of warmth or to be sure you’d still be there.

“I actually understood some words, you know? Motherfuckers and… fuck I guess?”

“Close enough” you smiled against his arm while you two were walking back home.

“Yeah you need to teach me again those curse words”

“You know I won’t”

“You won’t, but sooner or later I’ll get used to ‘em and I’ll recognise ‘em”

“If you say so, mio bel pirata” (my handsome pirate).

“That word sounds a lot like pirate. Did you call me a pirate?”

“Maybe”

—

You found yourself being crazy drunk at Elena’s birthday party. You just couldn’t stand seeing how those girls carelessly flirted with Sam. It’s not like he was your boyfriend so you didn’t have the right to get mad at anyone. Although you really liked him. Being friends with Elena meant spending a lot of time with her, Nate and of course Nate’s brother. You travelled a lot together, they were always keen on visiting Italy with you. That’s how you developed your feelings for Sam; he was always kind with you and occasionally flirted with you. But it really annoyed you, noticing how he was also kind with those girls.

“[Y/N], are you alright?” a gentle hand rested on your back while you were sitting at the counter.

“Oh hey Elena, yeah everything’s fine. I’m just tired, better go home” you tried to get up but soon lost balance, having to lean on Elena’s arm.

“It doesn’t seem like it. I can’t let you go home alone [Y/N]. Sit down, I’ll be back”

The music started to pound in your head, it was really annoying.

“So, who’s our drunken mess?”

Elena came back with Sam by her side. Great. Just great.

“Just take her home, she doesn’t look like she can drive”

You looked at her really perplexed, you weren’t in the proper conditions to face Sam.

“So what made you getting that drunk dear?”

You were gazing out the car’s window, drawing lines with your fingers on the glass.

“Not your business”

He looked at you, worried that something bad happened to you.

“You can tell me. Trust me, alcohol doesn’t make your problems dissolve. I know that”

“You’re right, you’re still here”

Sam’s expression frowned.

“Am I the problem?”

You stopped talking till you reached your porch. Even if you didn’t want to Sam helped you entering the house. You wanted to get rid of him but wouldn’t go home till you said what was the matter.

“I’m just tired, please leave me alone!”

“Okay, I’m taking you to bed but I won’t go till you tell me what’s wrong”

“I’m not moving!”

You sat down on the floor, crossing your arms.

“You know, this might have worked if you were heavier”

He leaned down and took your arm, making it land behind his neck, then he placed a hand behind your back and the other under your knees, lifting you up. You tried to protest but he was much stronger than you. Eventually you gave up and he laid you on your bed. He sat next to you.

“What did I do [Y/N]? Why are you angry at me?”

“I can’t tell you”

“Why not?”

“Perché no!” (because I can’t)

“Okay, now I know that you’re really mad at me. Just tell me what’s wrong and I’ll fix it” he placed a hand on your shoulder, having you look at him.

“Sam, tu mi piaci” you found a way to get rid of that boulder without having him to understand. But you were wrong, you were so wrong.

“You… like me?”

You suddenly realised what had happened and quickly hid your face underneath the blankets.

Sam laughed.

“You really thought I wouldn’t understand that?” he slowly pulled the blanket away from you.

“This is kind of embarrassing tho…” you were ready to hear him say something like I see you only as a friend.

“…Because I asked Nate how to say I like you in Italian, long ago. I guess I just have a bad timing”

You were puzzled.

“Cosa?” (what?) at this point you were too tired and drunk and confused to talk in English.

“Yeah, well… I like you too. I mean. Mi piacci anche tu”

You chuckled at his pronunciation and pulled yourself up.

“It’s mi piaci”

“Mi piace?”

“Mi piaci!” you almost shouted.

“Well I like you too darling!” he grinned, having you laugh as well. You set yourself in order to rest on Sam’s lap, having him caress your arm.

“So, are you mad because of those girls?”

“Sì” (yes)

“Hm, were you jealous?”

“Sì”

“So you really like me huh?”

“Sì”

“Are you saying yes or continuously repeating the letter C?”

“Vaffanculo” (Fuck you) you punched his knee and he shuffled your hair.

“I like you too bambina” (babygirl). Where’d he learn all that Italian?


End file.
